be my love in the rain
by thereseswan
Summary: Librarian Modern Setting AU. "I realize that its closing time, but it's raining and I'm really into this book, could you wait a little bit before you close up please?"
1. be my love in the rain

**(Check end for notes.)**

* * *

"The line-storm clouds fly tattered and swift,  
the road is forlorn all day,  
where a myriad snowy quartz stones lift,  
and the hoof-prints vanish away.  
The roadside flowers too wet for the bee,  
Expend their bloom in vain.  
Come over the hills and far with me,  
and be my love in the rain. " -Robert Frost

* * *

The rain has been drizzling down the windows for the past few hours. All her co-workers are already fussing about the technicalities of getting home without getting soaked. The day had started with bright blue skies and rays of sunshine, so no one had even thought of bringing an umbrella. Therese doesn't mind the rain, but she's probably the only person in New York that has brought an umbrella to work today. Not because she was expecting the rain, but because she forgot to take it out of her bag the previous day.

On Wednesday's Therese is in charge of closing the library since she works the late shift. It's her favorite day because she gets to spend a good half hour alone, surrounded by books and the most comforting silence that can't be found in many places around this city.

| _The line-storm clouds fly tattered and swift, the road is forlorn all day_ |

The library closes at 5pm every day so she has to make sure that everyone has left and that the books are returned to the shelves in their respective places or checked out by the reception. People are slowly gathering their belongings, returning or borrowing books and nervously searching for their umbrellas to face the now pouring rain. Therese notices a few students that are still reading and kindly informs them that it is closing time so they make their way out. She looks around once more to make sure no one is left so that she can start putting the books back on the shelves, and that's when she sees her.

She looks like a painting from a distance.

Soft brush strokes of yellow form the woman's shoulder length hair that certainly looks gold under the sun, accurate lines form bold pouted lips and glasses that frame her angelic face. Therese wishes she could see the woman's eyes but they are too concentrated on the book she is reading.

| Where a myriad snowy quartz stones lift, and the hoof-prints vanish away |

One of the books she's holding suddenly slips out of her grip and she's brought back to reality. She doesn't want to tell the woman to leave- actually she wants to do quite the opposite- but she has to do her job or she'll be fired and she can't risk that. So she gathers the courage to approach the woman, and it's as if the closer she gets the more beautiful she becomes.

When she's finally a step away the painting has come to life.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your reading ma'am but it's closing time." Therese nervously says and instantly regrets it.

Carol lifts her head to look directly into Therese's eyes, which are now unguarded since she's moved her glasses on top of her head.

"I realize that its closing time, but it's raining and I'm really into this book, could you wait a little bit before you close up please?"

Therese is mesmerized by the gray abyss that forms in Carol's eyes and for a moment she gets lost in them. The moment is broken when Carol continues.

"Well, could you?"

| The roadside flowers too wet for the bee, expend their bloom in vain |

Therese could never say no to her, would never say no to her even though she hardly even knew the woman.

"I mean...I still have to re stack these books and tidy up, you...You can stay until I'm finished." A thankful smile formed on Carol's face but she went back to her book without a word and Therese wished she'd never asked her to leave in the first place.

Therese went back to the shelves, making sure all the books were back where they belonged. She couldn't help but feel the presence of the other woman in the corner of the room. Somehow it wasn't intrusive; she found the silence between them quite comforting.

Carol had been at the library since noon, trying to avoid going back to an empty apartment. Rindy was spending the week at her father's house who had adopted a little puppy for her last week, and she had fallen madly in love with it. Carol couldn't compete, especially since pets were strictly forbidden in her apartment building on Madison Avenue. Abby was in charge of the furniture shop on Wednesdays so after her morning stroll in Central Park Carol decided to head to the library.

She can't help but constantly glance over at the young woman; suddenly she found the book she was reading incredibly dull. She watches Therese effortlessly climbing a ladder and putting away some books on the highest shelves. She imagines standing underneath the ladder ready to catch her in her arms in case she misses a step on her way back down.

The silence that fills the room indicates that they're the only people left in the building so she closes the book and stands up and starts walking towards Therese, suddenly aware of how fast her heart is beating. She stretches out her arms and hands the book to the younger woman.

"Can't concentrate anymore" she says and a shy smile forms on her lips.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have inter…"

"Oh don't apologize dear; you were just doing your job."

Therese's heart tightens at the term of endearment. She looks down to the book that was just handed to her. It's a collection of poetry. She recognizes it instantly since she'd read it only yesterday and she remembers one of the poems that had stuck out to her.

Carol watches as Therese moves her fingers over the cover and smiles; she wonders what prompted that reaction but she doesn't have to wonder for long.

"I read this book yesterday" she starts, "I found it in the basement while I was looking for something else and I read it throughout the day, some of the poems in here are truly beautiful." Therese looks up to meet Carol's eyes, who are now looking at her amused.

"So it was you" Carol giggles and takes the book out of Therese's hands. She opens it to page 143 and gives it back to her.

|Come over the hills and far with me, and be my love in the rain|

The last line is underlined.

"That was my favorite one too" Carol says and she notices Therese's cheek color turn pinkish.

Therese had forgotten to erase what she had underlined before putting the book on one of the shelves. Usually she'd have cursed her forgetfulness but today she actually is grateful for it.

They talk about their favorite poets and writers, the poems that have made them cry and the writers they wish they could meet. They talk about Therese's job at the library and Carol's at the furniture shop that is only a couple blocks away. They talk about Richard, who moved to France after their break up and Rindy, who was now 5 and spending the week with Harge.

"I'm Carol by the way." She stretches her arm out to shake the other woman's hand and when their skin touches it's as if fireworks have gone off in the lower part of her abdomen.

Therese feels it too. It's as if their hands were made to complete each other. Like two pieces of art that combined make a masterpiece.

"I'm Therese" she says shyly.

"Therese" Carol almost whispers "That's lovely"

-.-.-.-.-.-

The rain is still pouring down, and Carol hasn't brought an umbrella, like every other person in New York today. Therese locks the building and makes her way towards the exit door where Carol is standing. She is watching the raindrops fall violently to the ground.

"You don't have an umbrella with you, do you?" Therese says trying to hide a mocking smile.

"No"

"I can walk you to your place, is it near?"

"It's just a couple blocks from here, but you really don't have to Therese." Therese loves the way her name sounds when Carol says it.

"Come on!" Therese grabs Carol's hand and brings her under the umbrella and Carol feels a chill run down her spine at the unexpected touch.

They press close to each other so that they are both always under the umbrella. The temperature outside is surely below freezing but Therese's cheeks are blushed and Carol doesn't know whether it is because of the layers of clothes she's wearing or because their hands are brushing against each other on the umbrellas handle.

Poems and letters and underlined words circle her mind.

They inevitably step in a couple of puddles along the way and usually Carol would have been annoyed but for some reason Therese finds it hilarious, so she doesn't mind that her new boots are now soaked because she might love the sound of Therese's laughter more than them anyway.

"This is it." Carol steps out away from the umbrella to open the door that leads to her apartment and the absence of Therese's warmth makes her wish she lived further away.

"You're a star for being the only person in New York to have an umbrella with you today" Carol says and smiles.

"Happy to be of service." Therese jokes.

They stand there looking at each other for what feels like an eternity until a passerby bumps into Therese and almost knocks her over.

"Well I should get going" she looks down to the ground hoping to conceal her sad smile.

She wonders if she'll ever see Carol again, oh how she wishes she could see her every day, every hour for the rest of her life and the one after that.

"Thanks again, darling"

Carol watches Therese walk away and she knows that from now on she'll be spending every Wednesday at the library and maybe even other days when she can sneak out of the furniture shop. She can even bring Rindy when she's back home next week and let her borrow some books. Maybe Therese can show her around the library, Rindy loves books.

But as she watches Therese walk away she also knows she will be damned if she has to wait until next Wednesday to see her again.

"Therese, wait!" she calls and Therese immediately turns around and releases a deep breath she didn't even realize she was holding.

"Yes?"

"I'm going to make some tea to warm up and I was wondering if you'd like to join me." Carol asks and she wishes more than anything that the answer will be yes. "Would you?"

Therese's smile reaches her eyes.

"Yes. Yes I would."

* * *

 **(Notes)**

 **I saw Rooney wearing glasses at the Spirit Awards 2016 and i just couldn't get Librarian Therese out of my brains. This my very first time writing fic and English is not my first language (although it might as well be since i write it daily). I hope you enjoy my lil dribble and let me know if you'd like to see more of these two in this AU. You can find me on tumblr at .com**


	2. she tastes like home

**(Check end for notes)**

| _We, unaccustomed to courage  
exiles from delight  
live coiled in shells of loneliness  
until love leaves its high holy temple  
and comes into our sight  
to liberate us into life._ |

Welcome home is what Carol wants to say but she opts for "Make yourself at home" instead, and disappears into the kitchen.

Therese leaves the umbrella outside the door as to not get the house wet. She looks around the living room, marveling at all the exquisite pieces of furniture; no wonder Carol owns a furniture shop she thinks. She brushes her hand over the leather couch as she walks towards the small acrylic table next to it. A picture of Carol and Rindy at what seems like a Halloween party. Rindy is dressed as Belle from Beauty and the Beast and Carol has a cat nose and whiskers painted on her face. Therese smiles and picks up the picture to take a closer look.

"It took me all evening to convince her she couldn't wear that dress to school the next day." Carol walked in and placed the cups of tea on the glass table in front of the couch. "Belle is her favorite princess because she loves to read as much as she does and because she has a dog…well technically a foot stool for half the movie"

Wait until I tell her I met the real Belle, Carol thinks.

"She sounds lovely, Carol" Therese says and puts the photograph back in its place. "This entire place is lovely." She turns around and takes a seat on the couch opposite Carol.

They drink their tea in comfortable silence. Therese offers to help wash the dishes when they're done, so they end up in the small kitchen, Therese by the sink and Carol by the cupboards. Therese turns around to hand Carol a cup but it slips out of her wet hands and she isn't fast enough to catch it.

The sound the cup makes when it hits the ground startles both of them.

"Oh my god, Carol I'm so sorry" Therese panics and starts picking up the big pieces lying on the floor. "It slipped, it slipped out of my hands…I didn't mean to, I'm sorry." She bows her head down and doesn't dare to look at the woman, she internally curses herself for feeling like she's about to cry.

"Therese it's okay, hey it's just a cup, it's okay" Carol hesitates for a second but then she goes ahead and bows down to touch Therese's cheek with her hand. She gently moves her head so that she can look into the girls light green eyes. "Its fine darling, it was just a silly cup." She assures her, and she means it.

Therese freezes at the touch. Why did she feel like she was being set on fire anytime Carol touched her skin? It was never like this with Richard she thought. He always wanted to hold hands when they were walking through the park, but they were always sticky and Therese would rather not. Whenever they did hold hands though, his seemed too big for Therese.

She remembers a few hours ago, when Carol shook her hand and it felt like two pieces of a puzzle had been put together. The perfect fit.

"It was a nice cup" Therese finally says and their laughter echoes through the apartment.

Their laughter is disrupted by a ringing phone. Carol leaves the kitchen to go answer it and Therese tries her best to clean up the mess.

"Hello?"

"Carol? I've been texting you all day where are you?"

"Abby! I'm just home, I didn't see your texts, anything happen?"

"Just that a cute redhead came into the shop; I asked her out for dinner and guess what she said"

"That you're a lunatic?"

Therese walked into the living room as silently as she could as to not disturb, but Carol noticed and she put her hand over the phone and whispered "My best friend, Abby, apparently she's scored a date." Therese smiles.

"No you nitwit, she said yes! Anyway what are you doing home? It's cocktail hour! Aren't you usually out drinking your sorrows away at the bar at this time?"

Carol smiles when she realizes that even though Abby is joking, she's kind of right. She'd usually be lying on the couch with a glass of brandy watching reruns of Friends. But not today. She looks over at Therese who is now checking out the paintings on the wall.

"I have company"

"Company that doesn't include me? Wow Carol you're full of surprises today! Is she hot?"

"Abby! I'm gonna say goodbye. I'll see you tomorrow" she can hear Abby gasp at the other end of the line.

Carol puts her phone back on the table. When she turns around Therese is standing by the door.

"I should be heading home, it's getting late and I don't want to be a bother" she looks up to meet Carol's eyes. "Besides, it's cocktail hour" Therese says amused.

Carol can feel the heat rising to her cheeks; she's going to kill Abby.

"I forget how loud Abby talks." Carol blushes remembering Abby's last comment. Therese hadn't thought of Carol as the bashful type, but she finds her embarrassment quite adorable.

"Really, I should be going, I need to pick up some stuff for the library before the bookstores close." Therese starts. "I had a wonderful time, thank you for the tea Carol and I'm sorry for breaking your cup."

"Stop apologizing for the cup Therese; it's nothing" Carol says "Thank you for making sure I didn't get soaking wet coming home."

Therese smiles remembering their little adventure in the rain.

| _Come over the hills and far with me, and be my love in the rain_.|

Carol walks Therese down to the exit of the building to be able to wave her off properly. It had stopped raining about an hour ago.

"Goodbye Carol" Therese says and she wonders how Carol would react if she hugged her before she turned away. Their bodies would probably fit, the way their hands had, and she wouldn't have been able to ever leave. So she waves instead.

Carol makes her way back up to her apartment, smiling like a smitten schoolgirl. When she comes to stand in front of her door she notices Therese's black umbrella laying there still dripping water. She smiles to herself, because she can go back to the library tomorrow to return it, to see Therese again.

| _Love arrives  
and in its train come ecstasies  
old memories of pleasure  
ancient histories of pain.  
Yet if we are bold,  
love strikes away the chains of fear  
from our souls._ |

-.-.-.-

"Well would you look who finally showed up" Abby points to Carol's handbag, Therese's umbrella is sticking out. "Why the hell are you carrying an umbrella around, have you been outside?"

Carol rolls her eyes. "I just came by to ask for a little favor, I… I mean Therese forgot her umbrella at my place yesterday and I was hoping to return it today" Carol was never the one to ask for anything. "Could you please stay until I come back? You can stay home tomorrow if you'd like" Anything she could think of to make sure she got off the hook today.

"Therese is the hot girl?" Abby completely misses the point.

"Yes Abby, she is!" she says a little too proud, but it's the truth. "Now can you stay or not?"

"Fine, I'll stay. Hey, maybe we can double date?"

"We're not together Abby." She says and it hurts a little. "I don't even know if she feels the same way."

"There's not a single person on this planet that wouldn't love you Carol." Abby winks and shoo's her out of the shop.

-.-.-.-

Therese works the morning shift on Thursdays. She's not a morning person at all; grumpy from the moment she gets out of bed up until at least 11am. Coffee and croissants help but usually she oversleeps and doesn't have time for breakfast.

Today's like any other Thursday, until it's not.

She sees her sitting in the same corner she had been in yesterday. Although this time she isn't reading a book but scanning the crowds. Therese waves; her entire face brightens up.

She's never been so happy at 8am.

"Good morning darling" Carol whispers.

Therese's heart catches in her throat. "Good morning" she replies. She knows Carol should be at the shop right now. But she isn't; she's here.

"You forgot your umbrella at my place and I thought you might need it, but considering the sun is shining brightly outside I very much doubt it." Carol says as softly as she can but still gets some angry glares from teenagers that are trying to study. Therese finds it adorable but she points towards the reception area so she can thank her properly.

"Thank you Carol, I'd totally forgotten!" she lies. But it's the good kind of lie.

Carol is looking at her with her poetic eyes and she remembers the poetry book she bought her yesterday on her way back home –although Carol's home felt more like home than hers ever had.

She had underlined her feelings and wrapped them in brown wrapping paper. And she hopes Carol might show up the following day so she could un-wrap them and set them free.

"I um…I have something for you too actually" Therese says while she takes the wrapped book out of her bag that had been sitting on the reception desk. She hands her feelings to Carol and she wishes with all her heart that they'll mirror hers.

Carol un-wraps the book with the biggest smile on her face and hands the paper back to Therese.

Walls are crumbling down.

She notices a small paper sticking out of the corner and opens the book to find poems and underlined words.

| _We are weaned from our timidity_  
 _In the flush of love's light_  
 _we dare be brave_  
 _And suddenly we see_  
 _that love costs all we are_  
 _and will ever be._  
 _Yet it is only love_  
 _which sets us free._ |

Suddenly the whole world is still. Nothing can be heard apart from their hearts beating with the same rhythm. As if they're one.

Carol searches Therese's eyes, and when all she meets is love and courage she takes both her hands in hers and whispers as to make sure no one hears.

"Will you come home with me?"

Therese still has to finish her shift and she can't just leave but she'll be damned if the answer to that question is anything other than Yes. So she looks around to make sure they're alone and she answers in a way words never could.

She takes Carol's face in her hands and presses a soft kiss on her lips. She tastes like raspberries and coffee but most of all, she tastes like home.

 **(NOTES)**

 **Poem by the incredible Maya Angelou. So yeah this is going to be a multi chapter fic. Thank you so much for the lovely messages, and reviews i'm super happy that you love seeing these two in this universe! I'm hoping i'll be able to update at least once or twice a week but that depends on how busy i am with Uni. Bear with me. For any prompts, questions or even fangirling about Carol you can find me on Tumblr at thereseswan tumblr com. xx**


	3. if i give my heart to you

**(Notes)**

 **I strongly suggest listening to If I Give my Heart to You by Doris Day while you're reading this chapter. Lots of fluff ahead. Check end for more notes.**

The day goes by incredibly slow. Therese has never checked the time so often. 9:35am. Her shift lasts until 12pm and Carol had told her to meet for lunch since she'd taken the day off.

"Well someone is in a good mood today" one of Therese's co workers Dannie says while handing her a book to put on the shelf. "I've never seen you smile before 11am, have you won the lottery or something?"

(Yes I have.)

"Who was that woman you were talking to?"

"Oh, she's just a friend." She replies, hoping he hadn't seen anything else.

"Well, I wouldn't mind seeing that smile more often" he winks and Therese grows unusually uncomfortable. Dannie was always actively flirting with her ever since she had broken up with Richard and although she was never really interested, she didn't mind. But after today, after Carol, it just doesn't feel right.

Therese tries her best to concentrate on filling shelves and arranging books but her mind keeps circling back to grey eyes and questions of home. Had Carol really asked her to move in with her? Maybe she had just meant now, come home with me now. Maybe just for tea. Her mind is racing, thinking. She feels her phone buzz; it's Carol.

[Carol]  
Darling, I'm terribly sorry but I won't be able to make it for lunch. Abby needed to run and I have to stay at the shop until 5pm.

[Therese]  
Oh. That's alright. I hope everything is ok with Abby.

[Carol]  
How about you come over around 7? I'll make it up to you with some home cooked dinner, do you like pasta?

[Therese]  
Yes!

[Carol]  
Alright, see you then.

Therese felt a little disappointed that she wouldn't be seeing Carol as soon as she'd hoped but after a moment she decided a home cooked dinner sounded way better than lunch at a restaurant anyway.

-.-.-.-.-

Carol spends the entire afternoon tending to customer after customer. In the rare occasional few minutes of silence she gets her mind traces back to Therese, her darling Therese. She thinks about the girl's courage; the way she placed her delicate hands on her face and kissed her right there in the middle of the reception room.

She makes her way home after work and starts preparing their dinner. By the time she's half way done there's a knock. Her heart skips a beat. She straightens out her dress and heads towards the door. When she opens it and meets Therese standing there with a bottle of wine in one hand and a stack of books in the other she can't help but smile at the familiarity.

"I brought you some flowers." Therese hands the books to Carol who now stares at her with confused eyes.

"Therese, dear, I'm pretty sure these aren't flowers." she giggles.

"Sure they are, look." Therese points towards the titles of the books. Orchid by Jayne Castle, Rose by Jill Marie Landis and White Lily by Linda Ladd.

Carol touches every book carefully and looks up to meet Therese's smiling eyes. She wonders how she got so lucky.

"Oh, Therese, they're wonderful." She puts them on the table in front of the couch and turns around to give Therese a peck on her cheek. Therese instantly blushes.

They finish cooking together. Therese as careful as ever is trying not to break anything else in Carol's kitchen today. Carol sets the table in the living room and puts on a record on her vintage vinyl player. Billie Holiday's Easy Living.

"This song is beautiful." Therese says while she circles her fork in her plate.

Carols lips bend upwards as she watches Therese indulge in her dinner.

"Therese?"

"Mhm?"

"How come you never had another relationship after Richard?" Carol asks and tries to hide her nervousness. Therese puts her fork down and pats her mouth with a napkin but she misses a spot.

"Here let me." Carol leans in and wipes the corner of Therese's mouth with her thumb. Therese instantly feels butterflies in her belly.

"I never loved Richard. He is a nice guy and I enjoyed his company mostly, but nothing more. Ever since we broke up, Dannie, who works with me at the library, constantly tries to flirt and even though I find it quite amusing at times I'm not really interested. There must be something wrong with me." She smiles a sad smile.

"Don't say that, you're perfect." Carol watches her favorite dimples appear.

They finish their dinner in blissful silence. Carol stands up and puts another record on. She walks over to Therese and stretches her arm out.

"Join me?"

"Oh Carol, I can't dance" Therese wishes she'd taken those dancing classes in school instead of joining the book club.

"I'll show you."

 **(If I give my heart to you)**

Therese takes Carol's hand as she leads her towards the centre of the living room.

 **(Will you handle it with care)**

Carol takes one of Therese's hands and places it on her shoulder and then squeezes the other one. Carol places her own free hand above Therese's hip.

 **(Will you always treat me tenderly)**

Therese steps on Carol's feet multiple times in the beginning but they both laugh it off. Once Therese gets the hang of it, she leans her head on Carol's shoulder and inhales the woman's perfume.

 **(And in every way be fair)**

Carol's heart melts at the touch. She kisses Therese's forehead as they continue to dance to the slow music.

 **(If I give my heart to you)**

She can feel Therese breathing against her chest. She can hear her heart beating to the rhythm of her own.

 **(Will you give me all your love)**

Therese looks up into Carol's eyes. The same grey eyes she met yesterday for the first time and instantly fell in love with. The same grey eyes she wishes to fall asleep and wake up to for the rest of her life.

 **(Will you swear that you'll be true to me)**

Carol gently removes her hand from Therese's; she softly brushes the woman's hair and tucks a loose strand behind her ear. Therese presses her hand where Carol's is on her hair and leaves it there. They stop dancing, but the music continues to play.

 **(By the light that shines above)**

They've known each other for barely 24 hours, yet it feels like they've known each other all their lives. One could say it was love at first sight, but it was more than just sight. It was love at first poem, first touch, first kiss, first dance.

 **(And will you sigh with me when I'm sad)**

Carol leans in and kisses Therese's cheek first. She presses a soft kiss behind her ear and Therese's heart skips a beat. She lets go of Carol's hand and hugs her waist instead.

 **(Smile with me when I'm glad)**

Carol kisses the tip of her nose and then pulls away to look into Therese's glassy eyes. When Therese blinks and a single teardrop makes its way down her cheek Carol wipes it away with her thumb and kisses the wet spot it left.

 **(And always be as you are with me tonight)**

She takes Therese's chin in one hand and gently motions it upwards to meet her lips. The kiss is slow and full of tenderness. Therese could swear she's never felt so loved. And so could Carol. So she leans in, close to Therese's ear and softly sings along to the last verse.

 **(Think it over and be sure  
Please don't answer till you do  
When you promise all those things to me  
Then I'll give my heart to you)**

Then silence.

Therese stares into the familiar grey eyes and searches them intensely. Carol has handed her her feelings, as she had done the day before. Hers had been underlined and Carol's had been whispered. Both subtle and powerful.

"I promise." She whispers and buries herself into Carol's neck. She wraps both her arms around Carol's waist and their bodies become one.

"My angel, my beautiful angel." Carol kisses the top of Therese's head and puts her own two arms around her.

They stand in the middle of the room holding each other for what feels like eternity. Then Carol gently un-wraps her arms and takes both of Therese's hands into her own and leads her to the bedroom at the end of the hall. Carol squeezes Therese's shoulders as if to ask permission and when Therese replies by unzipping Carol's dress she knows this is something they both desire.

-.-.-.-

They lay in bed facing each other; Carol gently brushes Therese's cheek with her hand and Therese leans into the touch. She runs her hands up and down Carol's arms and presses soft kisses on both. Then she pulls back and looks deeply into the grey eyes.

"I've never…really"

"With a woman?"

"With anyone."

Carol cups Therese's cheeks and pours all the love she has for her into a kiss; first softly, then passionately and surely enough they start making love for the very first time. Their two hearts beat as one and their two souls unite together. Only a divine intervention can truly bring together two separate bodies in this way.

Carol thinks of the times with Harge, when they were together yet her soul and heart still yearned for more. She was left unsatisfied and didn't know why.

Now she knows. Therese has come along, and after tonight she knows that she's the one person in the world that she is meant to be with. She is complete.

They lay peacefully in bed, Therese is spooning Carol and with eyes closed Carol asks with the most fragile voice between tangled limbs and a warm embrace.

"Therese, my sweet, will you stay?" She remembers asking Therese yesterday if she'd come home with her but she wasn't sure Therese had understood exactly what she'd meant, so she's asking again.

"Yes Carol, I will." She kisses the woman's neck and it's the kind of kiss that seals a promise. She now knows that what she'd spent the entire morning thinking of was true. Carol had really asked her to move in with her. Twice now.

"I, um…I'll need to get some stuff from my apartment though, and let the landlady know I'm going to be moving out." Therese says, always thinking ahead.

"You can do all that tomorrow darling, I need you here now." Carol squeezes Therese's body close to hers and falls blissfully asleep.

Therese watches Carol sleep for a while with a content smile on her face. She smiles because she knows Carol better than she's ever known anyone. She smiles because she'll be able to get to know her even better in the next couple of days, weeks, months, years. She smiles because she's deeply in love for the first time in her life.

She smiles because she's finally found a home. And my, what a beautiful home she is.

 **(Notes)**

 **The song is called If i give my heart to you by Doris Day. The inspiration for the books with flower titles came from the movie The Age Of Adeline. A little tease for the next chapter: Rindy will be coming home. Again, thank you for reading and commenting it means a lot. I hope you liked this chapter and let me know what your favorite parts were! As always, you can find me on tumblr at thereseswan tumblr com for prompts, questions etc. xx**


	4. a million whispered darlings

**(Check end for notes.)**

The sun peaks into the bedroom through the half open curtains and Carol wakes up to Therese's arm draped around her waist and with their fingers intertwined. She tries to turn around to face the girl and whispers as softly as she can.

"Good morning sleepyhead." She presses a soft kiss to Therese's lips who then slowly opens her eyes and smiles. Carol then kisses the dimples that appear on her cheeks.

"Morning, Carol."Therese replies.

"Although I would love to stay in bed with you, we both have to head out soon. And I can hear you're hungry, so what do you say we fix up some breakfast?"

Carol is already on her feet. She walks towards the armchair next to the window and puts on her silk robe. She watches Therese sit up in bed with the covers draped around her and lets out a small giggle.

"Let me get you something to wear before you freeze." She heads towards the closet and takes out another robe and hands it to Therese who puts it on and inhales deeply.

It smells like Carol.

-.-.-.-

The next few days are like a dream Therese doesn't want to wake up from. Good morning kisses and smells of freshly brewed coffee. Sounds of classic vinyl's echoing in the apartment and slow dancing around the living room. Tender touches, warm embraces and a million whispered darlings.

Therese doesn't own much stuff that needs to be packed apart from her books and clothes. So moving in with Carol doesn't take more than a day and they're both thankful for that because they can hardly stand being apart while they're both at work.

Carol usually heads to the library when she's done at the furniture shop, or when Abby can take over. She sits in the same corner every time and when Therese's eyes meet hers, her entire face lights up. She'll sit and read while Therese works and she'll sneak glances and blow her kisses when no one is watching.

One time when the library is pretty much empty apart from the usual students, Therese shows Carol her favorite place in the building. The library's attic. All the walls are stacked with incredibly old looking books, and the place is dusty as hell but it's probably the calmest spot in New York. They kiss passionately in between the old books and shelves and old merges with new, words turn into feelings and pages become stories of secret attics and passionate kisses.

-.-.-.-

"She moved in? What are you going to tell Rindy? She's going to come home and there's going to be someone else living there too. What are you going to tell Harge?" Abby is on a rant.

"Rindy is going to love her." She's silent for a bit then adds "And Harge will have to deal with it; I'm done trying to please him and his family."

"When is she coming home anyway?" Abby asks more softly now.

"Harge is dropping her off in a few days; she already called me twice asking if she can bring the puppy he got her." Carol bowed her head down, she hated saying no to her daughter but it was out of her hands this time.

The shop's door opens to reveal Therese barely holding three cups of coffee.

"I finished early and thought I'd come by and say hi." She walks towards the counter and puts the coffee's down. Carol embraces her and gives her a peck on the lips.

"Hi, my sweet."

Abby rolls her eyes. "Well, will you introduce me or will I have to stand by and watch you two lovebirds kiss for the rest of the day?"

"Abby this is Therese, Therese this is Abby."

Therese extends a hand but Abby grabs her shoulders and kisses both her cheeks instead.

"Nice to finally put a face to the name I hear at least twenty times a day." Abby watches Carol's cheeks turn red. She loves embarrassing her.

"Nice meeting you too, Abby." Therese giggles.

"I thought you had a thing for short hair." Abby winks at Carol who had gone on only two dates after her divorce and both women coincidentally had shorter hair. Therese grows suddenly aware of her long locks.

"Oh stop it Abby, you know it was totally random" they both laugh it off.

"So, how's it living with this one?" Abby says bringing Therese back into the conversation.

They drink their coffees and chatter away until some customers arrive and Therese offers to go home and cook dinner so that Carol and Abby can work.

-.-.-.-

One evening Carol awakes from her sleep to hear a faint sob. She turns around to check on Therese and when she finds her side of the bed empty she gets on her feet and tries to follow the sound. She stops in front of the bathroom door.

"Therese? Darling what's wrong, can I come in?"

Carol gently pushes the door open and finds Therese sitting on her knees, with a pair of scissors in her hand and her glasses on the floor surrounded by locks of brown hair. Carol bows down on her knees and carefully takes the scissors out of Therese's hand, then she embraces her as tight as she can hoping that the girl will feel how loved she is. Therese looks into Carol's eyes and then down to the floor again.

"Is this because of what Abby said the other day? If it is, Therese…"

"I just…I want you to like me."

Carol untangles herself from their embrace and takes Therese's hands and wraps them into her own. She looks at Therese, at how beautiful she is, always has been. She touches a loose strand of now much shorter and messier hair and tucks it behind Therese's ear. She stands up, grabs one of her poetry books that is laying on her bedside table and makes her way back next to Therese on the floor.

| _I loved you yesterday and the day and the month before.  
Change, or don't change. I'll still love you the same.  
I'll maybe love you more.  
Either way…  
I'll love you just the way you are.  
I was made to love you.  
Whether you stay a day  
or are gone tomorrow.  
You and I are made of stardust.  
You're a rare and precious find.  
I'll be forever saying  
_ _My Darling,_ _  
_ _I love you exactly the way you are.|_

Carol removes her glasses and puts the book down.

"I love you Therese, no matter what the length of your hair is." Carol presses a kiss to her hairline and then to her lips and Therese's tears slowly dry. "Let's go back to bed, we'll clean this up tomorrow. And I'll make an appointment for us at a hairdresser; I need a trim too anyway. Except if you want to do it." Therese punches Carol's arm softly, but she's grateful for the woman's humor.

The next day when they exit the hair salon Carol could swear Therese looked almost identical to a 50's Audrey Hepburn.

"You are the most beautiful person I've ever met." Carol says and suppresses an urge to kiss the girl in the middle of the street. Therese blushes and replies.

"You're beautifuller" they both laugh. "So you're not mad?"

"I could never be mad at you, darling. Besides I kind of like this new look." Carol gives her a wink and they part ways. Therese heads to the library and Carol heads back home to welcome Rindy who'd spent the week at her dad's.

-.-.-.-

"My baby!" Carol wraps Rindy in her arms and swirls her around; something that always makes Rindy giggle. "Did you have a good time with daddy?" she turns to look at Harge who is obviously impatient to leave.

"Yes, mommy! Daddy let me name our puppy, guess what her name is?" Carol pretended to think extra hard.

"Hmmm, Greta?"

"No! Her name is Belle!"

"Well that's a beautiful name sweet pea! How about you go upstairs and clean up; I have a surprise for you." That makes Rindy jump out of her arms and run up the stairs.

"Thank you for bringing her Harge, I'll drive her next week so you don't have to pick her up."

"I don't mind driving Carol. Whose car is that?" he points to a small blue Nissan March. Therese's. That parking spot is reserved for the owner of her apartment but since she didn't own a car, it was usually empty, until Therese. The girl walked to work so her car was often parked there.

"It's Therese's car." She says simply.

"Who the hell is Therese, and why is she using your parking space? Are you getting money from her? Because you should."

"No, I'm not getting money from her Harge, she lives with me."

Here we go.

"Wait, what? You mean, as in you're together?" Carol can see the temperature in him rise.

"Yes."

"Ok, first of all wow. When were you planning on telling me Carol? If you were ever planning to. What about Rindy? Does she even know this Therese person?"

"I don't have to run anything by you, Harge. I don't need your permission for anything. Rindy will meet her today, and trust me I wouldn't bring anyone home that Rindy wouldn't approve of." Carol is surprised by the strength that just came out of her.

Harge's car disappears and Carol makes her way up the stairs. She finds Rindy sitting in front of the tv.

"How about we get you cleaned up so mommy can tell you about the surprise hm?" Carol points towards Rindy's bedroom. She picks out two clean outfits and let's her choose which one she wants to wear. She goes for the yellow dress with sunflowers embroidered at the bottom.

She sits Rindy on her lap while she tries to brush her hair.

"So the surprise is that I met someone very very special when I was at the library last week, and…"

"You went to a library mommy? The place with all the books?" Rindy interrupts her.

"Yes, sweet pea. I thought you'd like to meet this someone. Her name is Therese and she works at the library, she loves books." Carol's eyes instantly light up at the mention of the girls name.

"Like Belle?"

"Yes, like Belle. Mommy really loves Therese, and asked her if she'd like to live here with us." Carol hopes her daughter won't ask any complicated questions because she isn't sure she'll have answers that a five year old will understand.

"Will she read books for me like you do before bed?" Rindy looks up at her mother and Carol is glad that this is the question she asks.

"If you ask her nicely, I'm sure she'd love to." Carol knows Therese would definitely love to. "So what do you say we go surprise her at the library hm?"

"Yes!" Rindy jumps off her lap and runs to the door and Carol can't help but be thankful for how wonderful and loving her little Rindy is.

 **(Notes)**

 **Poem excerpt by Alex Sandra Myles.** **I hope you enjoy this chapter! I'm excited for Rindy to meet Therese so hopefully next chap will be up soon. I'm not sure how far i'm gonna go with this, if anyone has any promts they're welcome! You can always find me on tumblr at thereseswan tumblr com xx** _  
_


	5. i carry your heart

**(Check end for Notes)**

* * *

The two of them walk hand in hand towards the entrance of the building and Carol bows down to whisper into Rindy's ear.

"Remember what I told you about libraries?"

"We have to be very very quiet." Rindy whispers back.

Carol lets Rindy walk in front of her while she searches around with her eyes trying to meet Therese's. She skips over the back of a woman with short hair but then she remembers what Therese had done the previous night and her eyes instantly look back. She wants to brush Therese's hair with her fingers and plant a kiss on her neck but she has to suppress her desire. She swears she'll do all those things when they're home though.

"That's Therese." Carol whispers and points towards the girl's back and Rindy turns her gaze from the books on the shelves towards Therese.

Carol takes Rindy's hand and they walk towards Therese who is re arranging some books on a shelf. Carol places a hand on Therese's back, who then turns around to meet the familiar grey eyes.

"Surprise." Carol whispers and Therese's eyes move from familiar grey ones to hazelnut brown. Rindy instantly grows shy and moves behind her mother's legs.

Therese had seen the girl in many photographs around Carol's –their- apartment but she looked even more like her mother than she'd thought. She hadn't interacted with a child ever since she got out of the orphanage. From the age of 8 when her mother abandoned her, she had taken the role first of a big sister and as she got older of the motherly figure in the lives of many of the children in the orphanage. She wanted to give them all the love she'd never received. Seeing Rindy brought back a lot of memories, and she would be lying if she said it didn't sting a little that the girl was a bit scared, but she knew it was a normal reaction.

"Rindy, sweetheart, say hi to Therese." Carol gently tried to move her forward but Rindy's grip on her mother's skirt only tightened. Carol looked into Therese's eyes as if to apologize but Therese instantly bowed down to Rindy's height and whispered.

"Hi, Rindy, I'm Therese, it's so nice to meet you!"

Nothing.

"I really like your dress, yellow is my favorite color."

That makes Rindy's eyes meet Therese's but she still doesn't let go of her mother's skirt. Carol watches the way Therese interacts with her daughter and she can tell that she's been around children before but she doubts that it's only because of her work as a librarian.

Therese stands up again and turns her attention to Carol.

"You know, we just got some new fairytale books in today and I'm pretty sure I saw a Beauty and the Beast one being put up on a shelf somewhere." She gives Carol a wink and her eyes become glassy; Therese remembered her daughter's favorite princess.

Rindy instantly lets go of Carol's dress and brushes her arm to make her bow down.

"Can I look at the book mommy?" she whispers into Carol's ear.

"Well, you'll have to ask Therese if she can find it for you."

Rindy takes a tiny step towards Therese, looks up and innocently asks again.

"Can I look at the book please?" Therese lets out a breath, having finally connected with the child.

"Sure! But you'll have to help me find it first." Rindy's eyes light up instantly.

Carol tells Rindy to follow Therese and listen to her while she waits for them in the lounge room. She wants the girl to know she can be alone with Therese so Rindy follows her around the library silently. When Therese starts rummaging through some shelves Rindy gathers up some courage and asks.

"Where do all the books come from?" which makes Therese smile.

"Well, it depends. Some come from other libraries; some are donations by bookstores or anyone really. And some the library buys itself."

Rindy lets that sink in for a bit then asks again.

"But where do _they_ find them?" and that's when Therese realizes that Rindy meant how they are made.

"Hm, let's see first someone who has a very good imagination writes down the story on a computer. Then it's printed onto paper and made into a book." Therese grabs a book from the top shelf. "Found it!" She hands it to Rindy whose smile reaches her eyes.

"I've never read this one! Can I show mommy?" the girl is practically jumping up and down.

As they're walking towards the lounge room Therese notices someone standing next to Carol. They seem to be having an intense conversation and Therese hates herself for feeling a hinge of jealousy. When Rindy suddenly starts running towards the man she has a feeling she might know who it is.

"Daddy! Look what Therese found!" Rindy waves the book in the air but Harge couldn't look less impressed.

Therese swallows hard. From what Carol had told her, their divorce had been a messy one and Harge wasn't the easiest person, but he adored Rindy and that's the only reason they'd stayed in contact. She can't imagine what he's doing in the library though.

"Rindy, baby, why don't you go sit there with Therese so she can read to you and I'll be there in a minute." Therese searches Carol's eyes to check if she's okay and Carol nods in response. She walks to the other side of the room and she and Rindy sit crossed legged on the carpet floor. Therese tries to concentrate on reading but she can't help but hear the desperation in Carol's distant voice when she speaks.

"You can't do that."

"Sure I can. I don't want Rindy getting ideas from you and your…whatever she is to you."

He's cruel.

"Bullshit Harge. You know very well that I'm a damn good mother and that has nothing to do with whom I share my bed with. What were you even thinking, following us here?" Carol says, voice trembling.

"I'm not going to let you ruin our daughter." Harge makes his way over to Therese and Rindy while Carol stands frozen in her place. He's hit where it hurts most.

"Rindy, come I'm taking you home." Therese tilts her head to see Carol standing still and her heart sinks inside her chest.

"But Therese is reading me a book." Rindy replies with a confused look.

"Rindy, I said we're leaving." Harge's voice echoes inside the room and that makes Dannie enter the room.

"I'm sorry sir, but I'd have to ask you to calm your voice please." Therese has never been happier to see him.

"But I want to stay with mommy and Therese." Rindy shoves a little closer to Therese on the floor.

"Don't make me ask another time, Rindy."

Two of the buildings' security guards walk in then and one of them heads towards Harge and says with a stern voice.

"Sir you're disturbing the silence, I'm going to have to ask you to leave this building." When Harge doesn't move the security guard takes him by his arm and practically drags him to the exit door.

Silence.

Therese waves over to Dannie who passes Carol and walks towards Therese and Rindy.

"Rindy, is it okay if my friend Dannie reads for you a bit while I go talk to your mom?" she asks as softly as she can. Rindy then wraps her small hand in hers pushing her back down. Although her heart melts at the gesture she needs to get to Carol.

"He does the funniest Belle voice." She whispers into her ear and Rindy lets go of her hand. Dannie settles down on the floor and his voice fades away the closer she gets to Carol.

"Carol." She breathes out.

Nothing.

"Come with me." She takes the woman's hand into her own and squeezes it as tight as she can. They make their way through crowded rooms and walls full of books. Therese opens the attic's door. She closes it carefully and as soon as it closes Carol's tears make their way down her cheeks.

"Oh, Carol." Therese wraps the older woman in her arms and whispers silent nothings to her. She moves her hand up and down Carol's back and let's her cry in her arms. She brushes Carol's hair with her fingers in hopes it will soothe her. Instead Carol lets go.

"He said I'm ruining her by…"

"By being with me." Therese's mouth feels suddenly dry; she can barely swallow. "Maybe this wasn't a good idea Carol, I can still move out, you…" She can't bear to look at Carol.

But something changes. Carol wipes her own tears away and stares into the beautiful green eyes. She cups Therese's cheeks in her hands and stops the girl from finishing her sentence by kissing her. Slowly she wraps an arm around Therese's waist and brushes her fingers through her short hair. She wouldn't have to wait until tonight after all.

"Have I told you how magnificent you are?" Carol says in between kisses.

"Carol, I…"

"I don't care what Harge or anyone thinks, or says, about us. I love you, and Rindy loves you too I can tell she's falling in love with you every second she spends with you. I'm not going to let him ruin this. He can't do anything, it's only words." Carol is trying to convince herself.

Therese realizes Carol has already told her she loves her twice. And she's never answered. She admires the strength Carol carries with her and she knows what a good mother she is to Rindy; no one with a decent heart could separate them. Not Carol and Rindy, nor Carol and herself.

"I love you too, Carol." Her heart is beating so loud she wonders if Carol can hear it. "And we're going to face this as we'll face everything." She presses a kiss to Carol's lips. "Together."

"Together." Carol repeats smiling and it's a promise.

Therese brushes her hands over Carol's shoulders and over her breasts, which makes Carol's heart fluster. Her hands continue to move downwards over Carol's stomach and finally landing on her hips. Carol lets out a small whimper and kisses Therese's neck.

"Tonight." She whispers into the girl's ear.

-.-.-.-

The three of them walk hand in hand back to the apartment. Therese's heart had skipped a beat when Rindy reached her free hand out to grab hers.

"Why was daddy angry?" Rindy asks innocently and Carol comes to a halt. She bows down next to Rindy and looks up at Therese who nods.

"Daddy doesn't think it's okay for mommy to love Therese because she is a girl."

"But I'm a girl, and you love me right?"

"Yes, sweet pea."

"Then why can't you love Therese too?"

Carol's heart fills with pride and her eyes fill with tears while she takes her daughter's hands in hers.

"I guess I can." She pats Rindy's nose with her index finger playfully.

"Anya has two mommies; do I have two mommies now too?" Rindy asks and the question startles Therese a little but then she bows down next to Carol and intertwines their fingers.

"Yes, sweetheart." Therese replies and Carol turns to look into the smiling green eyes and wants to kiss her right then and there. They've become a family.

"Yes, sweet pea, you have two mommies and one daddy."

They let Rindy walk in front of them as they continue their walk back home. Their two hands are interlocked firmly and when Therese sneaks a side glance she sees a tear rolling down Carol's cheek. She knows it's a happy tear so she turns her head slightly and kisses it away.

-.-.-.-

That evening, after Carol has put Rindy to bed, they end up tangled on the couch. Therese's head rests in Carol's lap who's peacefully reading a book, holding it with one hand and playing with Therese's hair with the other.

"Will you read for me?" Therese says in a sleepy voice.

 _i carry your heart with me(I carry it in my heart)_

 _i am never without it(anywhere_

 _i go you go, my dear; and whatever is done_

 _by only me is your doing, my darling)_

 _i fear no fate(for you are my fate, my sweet)_

 _i want no world(for beautiful you are my world, my true)_

 _and it's you are whatever a moon has always meant_

 _and whatever a sun will always sing is you_

 _here is the deepest secret nobody knows_

 _(here is the root of the root and the bud of the bud_

 _and the sky of the sky of a tree called life; which grows_

 _higher than soul can hope or mind can hide)_

 _and this is the wonder that's keeping the stars apart_

 _ **i carry your heart(i carry it in my heart)**_

Only when Therese opens her eyes does she realize that Carol isn't holding a book.

"Let's go to bed." Therese says in a husky voice as she shifts to sit on the couch.

"To bed or to sleep?"

Therese kisses Carol behind her ear and then places a soft kiss on her lips. She moves her hands over Carol's breast reaching for the back of her shirt and starts unzipping her it.

"To bed, Carol."

* * *

 **(Notes)**

 **This poem is by E.E Cummings and it's my absolute favorite. Little bit of a longer chapter today. I really loved writing this one. I hope you love reading it as much as i loved writing it. Bit of angst in this one but also lots of fluff and a tiny hint of smut. A tiny bit of everything for everyone. Thank you again for your lovely comments (which i have no idea how to reply to) they keep me going! As always you can find me on tumblr for any prompts, questions or general fangirling at thereseswan tumblr com. xx**


	6. in the most unlikely places

**(Check end for notes.)**

* * *

"Therese." Carol moans.

Therese presses a soft kiss on both of her thighs.

"Yes?"

"I need you up here, come up here."

Therese slowly makes her way back up pressing soft kisses on Carol's abdomen, her breasts, her neck and then finally her lips. She lays on her side and brushes Carol's hair as she watches the woman ride out her orgasm. When it's over Carol turns on her side, holds up her head with her hand and twirls a short strand of Therese's hair with the other. She wonders if this new found boldness of the girl is because of the style change.

"I really like it like this; short." She runs her hand through the girl's hair. "Will you keep it?" she presses a lingering kiss on Therese's cheek.

"My neck freezes when I'm out, Carol."

"You can borrow my scarves, darling."

She leans in and turns Therese onto her back. She nibbles Therese's ear and then whispers.

"Please?"

The girl comes undone; she releases a deep breath.

"You know I can't say no to you." She turns her head and presses her lips onto Carol's who then slowly descends between the girl's legs. Carol's name is on Therese's lips while she moans and Carol has to stop to look up.

"Therese, dear, you know how much I love it when you're loud but you're going to wake Rindy." Therese's cheeks instantly heat up and she sheepishly smiles.

They doze in and out of consciousness all night. Carol's a blanket hoarder even though the heating in their apartment is usually way too hot. Therese doesn't mind but she shifts closer to Carol's body when there are no more blankets on top of her. When Carol wakes in the middle of the night to find Therese with her arm draped around her and no space between them she instantly pulls the covers over the girl's naked body and pulls her closer.

-.-.-.-

"Mommy!" Rindy jumps on top of their bed and Carol who is used to this morning ritual pulls away from Therese to make space for her daughter to lay between them. Thankfully both she and Therese had put their pajamas on in the early morning hours because they were both a bit cold.

"Morning, pumpkin" Carol whispers into the girls ear and gives her a kiss on the cheek. Therese is still asleep. Rindy shifts closer to Carol who then takes her into her arms and starts tickling her. The girls laughter echoes in the room and slowly wakes Therese. It's the most wonderful sound to wake up to. She turns around to see the two most important people in her life pretending to be sleeping so she plays along.

"Hm, guess I'll have to eat those pancakes all by myself."

Rindy opens one eye and watches Therese leave the bed. Then she jumps over her mother out of the bed and runs up to Therese.

"No Therese, wait for me!"

Therese and Rindy prepare the pancakes together while Carol reads a book in bed. When they're done Therese instructs Rindy to go fetch her mother.

"Breakfast is served." Rindy giggles and runs out of the room. Carol can't help but smile knowing Therese had told her to say that.

"Aren't you two adorable?" Carol says pointing at the aprons they're both wearing.

Rindy chatters away while eating; talking about preschool and her friends. Therese watches the little girl and sneaks glances to her left where Carol is sitting and she's suddenly overwhelmed with love and happiness. Just a few weeks ago her life was dull and empty and until Carol came along she hadn't realized what was actually missing.

Love. Someone to come home to.

Carol was getting Rindy ready for school while Therese was cleaning up the dishes and afterwards getting ready herself because she had a morning shift at the library. She was excited because they were getting new poetry books in today. When she finally managed to get her hair pinned back without any stray's peeking out she passed by Rindy's room to check on their progress. Rindy was sitting on Carol's lap while she brushed the girls' hair.

"Mommy, can you do my hair like Belle's? Pretty please?" Rindy begged her mother and Therese couldn't help but smile at the toddlers begging hands.

"Sweet pea, you know mommy can hardly even do her own hair." Carol never learned to do braids or buns or practically anything that required elastic bands or bobby pins. She tried once after Rindy had begged long enough but they both laughed at the result.

"I can do it…if you want to." Therese poked her head into the child's bedroom. "I used to braid all the girls' hair at the orphanage when I was little."

Rindy didn't even think twice and jumped off Carol's legs and onto Therese's who sat on the edge of the child's bed. Carol, however was taken aback by Therese's revelation. She had noticed the girl never mentioned her parents but she never thought it was because they had abandoned her.

Carol watched silently as Therese put half of her daughter's hair into a top bun and brushed the rest with her fingers to smooth it out. The child beamed as she checked herself in the mirror.

"Thank you Therese!" she hugged her tight and Therese's heart tightened.

-.-.-.-

They slowly started forming a ritual, and the months went by without them even noticing. Therese would do Rindy's hair while Carol cleaned up the dishes, they'd walk Rindy to school and then they'd both go to work. Carol would pick Rindy up and take her to the shop or sometimes they'd surprise Therese at the library when she was working a late shift. They'd sit for hours and read books Therese had recommended and Rindy loved every single one.

In the evenings when Therese was working late, Carol would cook dinner and sometimes when Abby could babysit they went out instead. Therese would read Rindy bedtime stories almost every night and kiss her forehead goodnight. Carol watched Therese slowly falling in love with her daughter and sometimes she too was overwhelmed with the love that had made its way into her life in the form of Therese.

When Rindy was spending time with her dad it felt like a piece that completed them was missing. Therese knew those days where incredibly hard for Carol so she made sure she made love to her more tenderly and kissed her more passionately.

One evening in between tangled limbs Carol whispered.

"Therese, would you tell me about your childhood?"

Therese squeezed Carol's arms that were around her but she didn't turn to face her. She let out a deep breath.

"I don't know if you can call it a childhood really. My father passed away when I was only around 5 years old and everything changed. My mother started drinking and going out with different men every night; she stopped paying attention."

Carol pulled her closer to her.

"I was 8 when she told me I'd have someone to take care of me the way she couldn't and that was the last time I ever saw her; at the entrance of the orphanage. She didn't even bother to go in."

A tear made an appearance on Carol's face and she was glad Therese couldn't see. She wondered what kind of person could ever not love Therese. Her sweet, darling Therese.

"When I realized that most of the kids in there were in similar situations it was easier to let her go. It wasn't horrible; I had a bed and food and shelter. And indeed someone to look after me. But I didn't have someone to love me; I never had a home."

Therese turns around to face Carol, whose glassy eyes are shining under the moonlight. Carol softly brushes Therese's cheek and presses a warm lingering kiss on her lips.

"You have a home now, Therese. I love you."

"I love you more."

"Don't be silly, I love you most my sweet."

Therese hugs Carol and rests her head on the woman's shoulders. She falls asleep in Carol's embrace.

-.-.-.-

Rindy is almost 6 when she accidentally calls Therese 'mom'.

They're playing a board game on the floor in the living room and Therese is trying to cheat by hiding one of the dice between her back. Carol and she are giggling like teenagers who're up to no good and when Rindy realizes what they're up to she shoots an angry glare towards Therese and in her anger she says.

"But Mom! That's cheating!"

Carol and Therese stop giggling.

"I meant Therese. You're cheating, Therese." Rindy blushes and tries to hide her embarrassment.

Later that evening Therese tucks Rindy into bed and reads her a bedtime story .

" _Watch with glittering eyes the whole world around you, because the greatest secrets are always hidden in the most unlikely places. Those who don't who don't believe in magic will never find it."_

She closes the book and puts it on Rindy's bedside table. The little girl looks up and shyly says.

"I'm sorry I called you mom earlier. I…it was an accident."

Therese's heart fluttered inside her chest. It felt like it had suddenly doubled in size. She wiped Rindy's hair off her forehead and pressed a kiss on it.

"Sweetheart, you don't have to apologize. You can call me whatever you want."

"Is mom okay then?" the girl looks up into Therese's eyes.

"It's perfect."

Rindy reaches up and wraps her little arms around Therese's neck. Therese then for the first time says to the child.

"I love you, Rindy."

She wraps her under the blankets and heads towards the door. When she switches of the light, Rindy answers.

"I love you too, mom."

She exits the room and tears are streaming down her face. Carol watches her as she walks towards the couch and falls into her embrace. Carol kisses her tears away and holds her tight. She remembers the first time her daughter had said the word mommy to her. The way it felt as if her heart would explode with love. She reckons that's the way Therese is feeling right now.

"It's amazing isn't it? When they call you mom for the first time?" Carol whispers.

"I've never felt anything like it Carol, it feels like my heart will explode with love for this little human. Our daughter."

Carol lets out a soft whimper. She hugs Therese even tighter than before and presses kisses all over her. A family is all she ever wanted. She had had it briefly with Harge, but it never felt like a family; more like a bunch of people living under the same roof. She had been waiting for the moment Rindy would become not only hers but _theirs_ ever since they first met. But she never wanted to push Therese or Rindy. She knew it would happen; and when it did it was more than she could have ever hoped for.

"Our daughter." She repeated and took Therese's hands in hers and held them over her chest; on top of her heart.

* * *

 **(Notes.)**

 **The book Therese was reading from is by Roald Dahl's last children's story, The Minpins. I feel like i've set this up to be a last chapter. Let me know if you would like to read more of The Belivaird's being a family. It's been a wonderful ride until now and i'd gladly continue it for a bit more but exams are coming up so updates would be a little slower. Thank you for your wonderful comments as always, and i hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


End file.
